Bad Karma
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: why do we always get bad luck? Sam and Dean stuck on an empty desert highway with a heatwave, what could go wrong? a hunt, a vision, and bad luck super spirit kind. i own nothing, warnings given, complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my second fic of writing for this genre, but my first published on this site. All and any mistakes are all mine, I have no betas and no help through this so if it sucks, completely my fault! ******

**Ok WARNING for angst, language however no spoilers, just the basic knowledge and warning for LIMP Sam, protective Dean, brotherly banter and maybe a fluff scene, we shall see.**

**Anyway thank you before you read this for taking the time to read it, and I really hope you enjoy, all feedback is welcome, or if you just want to read it and keep quiet, thank you for reading anyway.**

**Have fun and updates will be frequent but not daily, sorry ******** but still enjoy and thanks again for your time. Fee xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bad Karma **

"Why do we always have bad luck? It follows us like a bad smell" Dean said ignoring the piping hot sun's rays burning his back and making his neck muscles ache, hot whether and irritable Winchesters wasn't a good sign.

"I dunno Dean, but if bad smell had anything to do with it, I'm pretty sure bad luck would only follow you" Sam snorted and lingered on forwards, sweat trickling down his back, and sopping a large wet patch on his lower shirt.

"OH so you're a funny boy now huh? Well Sammy, I hate to break it to you, but there's a new smell coming your way" Dean grinned proudly and laughed hard when recognition hit Sam.

"Ew dude, that's disgusting, did you eat road kill or something, jeez!" Sam complained making a scrunched face, and covering his nose and mouth with his sleeveless t shirt.

Dean laughed again, and it truly felt real, like a weight had been lifted and for just once their journey, their lives, and all the problems and risks were forgotten just for a moment. It felt nice. It felt normal.

_Great to hear you laugh again bro _

Sam thought and genuinely smiled at Dean who was right by his side.

_Riding shotgun, as always_

4 hours earlier…….

Dean threw another empty cassette tape onto the back seat of his Chevy, sorting out which rock music to play while driving wasn't the best idea but as a Winchester was, stubborn and he wanted his favourite tape.

_I know its in here somewhere……..where the hell can a tape run off to……….a ha!_

Dean grasped the plastic within his worn hands, he could feel the sense of home drifting through his fingers, their only sense of familiarity, their car, the music, each other.

Driving one handed on an empty desert highway was not the best choice, but hey, not like he could crash into another car. So Dean figured his baby was safe.

Removing the acrylic case and holding out the tape turned to be more difficult than thought of, both hands struggled to keep on the wheel and in a split second of whether to push play or volume first, the impala jolted to the side not having its usually focused driver, and veered off track towards the open desert sands, Dean grabbed the wheel as soon as the jolt hit him, and snatched a cry of surprise form the sleeping passenger as forehead met window in a clonk of pain.

Too late to turn without ruining the tires Dean lifted his foot off the accelerator slowing the car and slamming on the breaks, too late the car dipped toward custard dirt and hit the ground with such force, an audible 'pop' was heard as the front of the car tilted forwards.

"DANM! The friggin rims are shredded not to mention the tires!" Dean seethed as he realized he had no spares, and his baby took a permanent swan dive.

"What happened?" Sam asked calmly and softly as he fully awoke from the restless dreams.

"Wasn't paying attention, car jerked……sorry man, you ok?" Dean said, his anger deflating as soon as Sam spoke.

"Oh…….I'm fine though, thanks, just bumped my head…….anyway…..what were you doing?" Sam said after a moment, puzzled.

"Well I was looking for my AC DC tape, finally found it but you can't drive and organise music at the same time, I've learnt my lesson.." Dean said depressed.

"Why didn't you wake me, I would have done it for you, just had to ask Dean.." Sam negotiated.

"Sam you need all the rest you can get, I know about the dreams ok, well nightmares, visions, everything! Ok I know, for just once why can't we have some good luck, you get a good nights sleep and not crashing the car!" Dean sighed, ran a hand over his face and stepped out of the sleek black metallicar.

Sam followed and when a check confirmed no spare tires and a quick daring look confirmed his babies tires were ripped and the rims totalled did they gather the essentials, a few types of guns, knives, map, phones and Dean's car keys did they set off on the long trek into the next town, 15 miles away with only the long open road in front of them, rivers of heat waves, and a dead car behind, more road. Great.

Present….

After a few minutes of silence and steady walking, finally the released stench was gone and Sam could breathe easier, or so he seemed.

Sam gave a long sigh and breathed deeply, his voice hitching as he spoke slightly.

"So how much further you think we gotta go, maybe then find a tow and fix the car?" Sam asked swallowing the dryness and helping his sore throat.

_Man what I would give for an ice cold coke right now…_

"Yeah most likely, stay in a motel, I got some money. Hey are you ok?, you seem a little dazy…maybe, I'm just saying…" Dean trailed off.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired, god how much further?" Sam complained.

"Its only been maybe a couple hours or so, we wont find a town yet for a long while Sam, you sure your okay? We could rest up for a bit if you'd like?" Dean said taking an unknown worry to the situation.

"I said I was fine, just tired, it's to hot out I'm cooking" Sam said giving a nervous laugh.

"Yeah you cook nice and brown dude, you know what happens to me? I burn! Yeah" Dean teased.

"Do you have a drink Dean?" Sam suddenly stopped and asked, his face had taken a fine sheen of sweat now and slightly paler now Dean noticed.

"No, sorry Sammy we didn't have anything in the car, why you dizzy or something?" Dean said hurriedly, a thousand possibilities running through his mind. "Do you feel ill?"

"NO! ok stop asking I just…..i….i don't feel too good.." Sam mumbled.

"So you are ill, Sammy:-

"Dean, no I'm not ill, yeah maybe dizzy, but its like 90 degrees out here and were walking what 20 miles, just the heat man" Sam explained, sure he wasn't feeling too good but he could cope, maybe…..or not.

"ok, then lets pick up the pace and get to the town before night, clean up, cool off, fix the car and be on our merry way" Dean debated, the worried tone still evident in his voice.

Sam sighed and walked in front of his brother.

Half and hour later……

Dean was walking, more like leaning on each leg slowly, his shirt sleeves rolled up, and their bags dragging behind him, scathing the floor and leaving a trail in the sand stained road.

Sweat had mostly cooled his face but the eldest Winchester could still fee the sun burning a hole in his back with its heated stare, as he stopped and stood panting, finished his whistle song and humming long before.

Now he stood cautiously watching Sam, he was swaying, panting and now at the back of his shirt was soaking in damp sweat.

"Sammy…." Dean breathed, and then inhaled deeply, savouring fresh cool air.

When Sam didn't respond Dean moved further forward faster to catch up with Sam, something was up.

"Hey Sammy……..you ok" Dean said edging his way closer to Sam as a faint muttering was heard.

"Gotta keep going……too tired to stop" Sam gasped, then stumbled further.

Dean braced his shoulders, stopping Sam, whose unfocused eyes scanned Dean. The heat radiating off him and the wetness in Sam's clothes, Dean pulled back shocked.

"Sammy your losing way too much water, you'll dehydrate, c'mon stay with me here" Dean cooed.

"Dean i…I don't feel s'good" Sam slurred and fell into Dean's arms.

"SAM!" Dean yelled, Sam jerked his head up, half shut eyes threatening to close.

"Got headache……..ah….." Sam clenched his eyes shut in pain.

"Sammy?...Sammy…..oh god, it's not a vision is it?" Dean asked already fearing the answer.

Before Sam had time to respond, blinding pain and feeling rushed through him, flashes of light and alters of reality later……he was pulled into a vision.

Dean held on tight and slowly lowered Sam to the floor, Sam winced as pain hit full force, grunted and moaned, hissing out curses, and more pain reloaded.

"What did we do to deserve such bad karma?" Dean asked himself as Sam started to shift.

Dean glanced at the sky as if wanting an answer before returning to Sam.

...xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox……………..

**ok then you will probably get some more Sunday night/Monday thank you for reading, you can push the lil blue/purple. Pink button if u want to review but I don't mind; just enjoy the read that's all I ask, and if there's something that I could improve on that would make the story more**

**Enjoyable for you the reader to read, then tell me so I can make it better for you, thanks again fee xxxxxxx**

**:) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you sooooooooooooo much for ALL the reviews and surprisingly to me, everyone mostly enjoyed it which I'm amazed at, but still any feedback welcome, this chapter might have scenes of a graphic nature, kinda bloody, sorry if your squeamish about that. My bad.**

**But thank you THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO much to everyone who reviewed it means a lot and I'm glad you enjoyed, it's why I write.**

**Hopefully I can get back to you all, if its anonymous I will get back to you throught the Authors notes but thank you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**You know the drill I don't own the guys, hello why write when I can….lick…. lol so no sorry don't own anything, thanks god tut tut**

**Love you all. Fee xxxxxx**

**Anyway, warning, language, scenes of blood, and erm……violence I guess, thanks again and have a good old read guys xxx**

Previously on Supernatural...

Two brothers...

What they witnesses...

Sent them on a journey...

NOW...

...XxSuPeRnAtUrAlxX...

Dean glanced at the sky as if wanting and answer before returning to Sam.

"Aw why the friggin hell now? I think the 'higher power' enjoys messing with us Sammy" Dean sighed, raising a hand to his face and rubbing his tired eyes.

Over the lone stretch of highway Dean could clearly see the sleekness and shimmer of the impala from his seated position and noticed no other cars even on the highway, which alone stretched pretty damn far.

After a couple minutes Dean could feel a slight tremble under his touch, his hands resting over Sam's chest, his normally steady rise and fall of breaths erratic and laboured. Sam began to shiver, his eyes darting back and forth under closed lids.

"What the hell?" Dean mumbled to himself as he held a gentle yet firm hold on Sam's shoulder.

Suddenly Sam's eyes snapped open and weary bloodshot orbs stared at Dean.

"Dean…..we……it's..bad" Sam gasped trying to sit up way to fast for Dean's liking.

Grasping his still aching head with tight hands.

"Whoa WHOA! Sam, just breathe a minute, calm down ok." Dean said steadying Sam's off balance body to sit.

"What do you mean bad Sam?, just calm down and explain your vision" Dean reasoned and help to coax Sam out of his slightly freaked state.

"Well….erm.." Sam took a deep breath. "The job were heading to":-

"Wait, what job?, we didn't have one lined up" Dean asked.

"We do now" Sam rasped. "it's not far from here, I think the next town maybe, but it looked like around here, desert and stuff….it's a farmhouse, there's a guy mid fifties. He goes in see's something and, gives this weird look, like he's seen it before but he shouldn't now…" Sam said with a confused look.

"Your rambling dude, what like if he saw his dead wife or something?" Dean said, finally letting go of Sam, but not wanting to lose the contact he shifted closer.

"Yeah, but….like a really shocked expression, I dunno why it feels different but maybe guilty too" Sam concluded shaking his head, so not a good idea as the pain returned. "Ah…so what are you thinking?" Sam said hiding the wince.

"Guilty? Why would the guy feel guilty if his wife decided to pop it, you thinking murder, kinda guilty or we had a fight and I didn't say sorry before you jumped ship, kinda guilty?" Dean said, grinning at his original phrases.

Sam smiled, although it never reached his eyes. "Yeah, I think so, but that's not it..." Sam gazed at Dean.

"Go on then….drama much" Dean smiled.

"Well then he started saying 'sorry, I did what I had to' then…." Sam remembered the perfectly clear part of his vision, the part most disturbing.

_The man had just put down a bucket of milk into the farmhouse, all his tools of trade behind him. A flash of the farmhouse stood out over a plain desert backdrop._

_A sound caught the man's ear, he spun quickly, his face paled, eyes wide, as he began stepping backwards frantically, utter guilt, confusion and terror evident in his eyes and _realistic _for Sam._

_He kicked the bucket of milk over as he stood backwards muttering._

"_sorry, I'm so so sorry, I only did what I had to" the man started to yell the words over and over, when his eyes grew too large, an audible shriek screamed out, as wind started to spread, dust blast away, all the hay and straw disperse and the farmhouse wall shook, the tools along with it._

_Pitchforks, blades, knives, spears, cattle prods, machetes , and numerous chained equipment fell at a dead aim for the startled man, they hit target at a full thrusting force, spurting blood as a choked sob was finally heard and the collapsing body thud to the floor._

_Blood pooled around his wide staring body and a flash of shadow exited the corner of Sam's vision._

_Another flash._

Sam thought back to the bloody scene. "Whatever happened to why the spirit or whatever, it sure held a grudge, a lot of anger that's for sure" Sam sighed.

"So what happened to farmer guy, he not live to tell the tale I guess" Dean said treading lightly, Sam always blamed himself if they couldn't get there in time, how was this situation any different to Sam.

"Yeah, pitch forked him to death; there was a lot of blood. It just got angry but I'm pretty sure it's a spirit, wind started to flare up and the barn shook, maybe a poltergeist with the way it could control the tools" Sam suggested, Rubbing his head.

"Well if its not so far, what do you say we head into town, relax a bit, call a tow and then check it out……I don't mean to sound negative Sam but he's probably dead by now….we need a rest man" Dean said wincing as a flash of guilt filled Sam's features.

"Yeah ok, if I can make it back, its way too hot. Are we sitting on a barbecue here?" Sam smiled through the heat.

"Ha! Well I get dibs on the steak, mmmm…..I can just taste it, with a nice cold beer, the perfect night……well without sex" Dean grinned his signature smile.

"Dean….I so don't wanna know about your sex life, shut up you freak!" Sam said turning red from embarrassment, although the high temperatures didn't help.

"Oh freak, well Sammy coming from you, that's a compliment" Dean teased and helped Sam to shaky legs.

"We better start moving, it's still early and I don't want more heat" Sam whined, Dean nodded and they trudged along, both separated by their own thoughts.

Farmhouse/barn….

A bloody mess hit the floor with a thud, as numerous farming tools and equipment protruded from the motionless body.

The poltergeist's form moved as a shadowy misted blur and passed over the dead man from Sam's vision.

"More will come…….you will pay…." It's eerily static voice echoed through the barn, the already run down windows grew frost and cracked when the severe low temperatures touched them. A spider web crack.

Road/highway…desert…

"Sammy, did you say the guy saw something, as in see, or sense something?" Dean suddenly quipped as his own thought began to wonder.

"Erm…..yeah, he was looking right at something, but what else appears like a spirit, but can control objects like a poltergeist….it doesn't make any sense" Sam blurted even more confused.

"When does it ever. Still did you see it, a shadow, shape, anything?…" Dean said staring at the next town sign a few meters from where they walked. And smiled with relief.

_Few more miles, Sammy should hold it…_

"yeah, I think the last thing I saw kind of misty black outline, shape I guess, but that makes no sense what so ever, man I feel like I'm losing my mind sometimes" Sam confessed shyly.

"you can't let the job get to you, have a drink once in a while, get out more…..maybe a lil nukkie" Dean said through a fit of laughs from the look on Sam's face.

"No dude, I mean the things we hunt, we know more about them than most people and there still a mystery, it just bugs me that it's always a challenge"

"No pain no gain my friend, and we know about the pain…" Dean said unconsciously rubbing his ribs from the last month a pretty nasty black dog had got the jump on him.

15 minutes later……the next town…

Dean walked in front and took a liking to the rural area, a small town , not very populated and it still had its open space and natural parts.

A local forest surrounded the east side behind some old school houses, and a lake could be seen at the far end of the town reflecting back.

"Reminds me of the old western movies.." Dean thought aloud.

"Your not going into the bar guns blazing Dean, your not Billy the kid" Sam grunted and motioned to a mechanic's store on his right.

"Well what do you know, we could be done here in no time" smiled Dean heading under the rusted garage door where a largish man with slicked back hair and oil on his face appeared from under a Toyota.

"Can I help you fellas'?" his thick Texan accent asked.

"Sure, we bumped off the road a few miles back, need a tow, it's the black chevy and we gotta get heading out soon, so whenever you got time thanks" Dean said pulling out his wad of cash and flaunting it purposefully in the old mechanics greased face.

"Sure, I'll be free in 2 minutes, gotta plug the oil gage, and put your money away, you're a nice enough guy, it's on the house pal" the mechanic sad, his voice deep and throaty with a toothy smile.

"Aw that's awfully kind ya" Dean nodded.

"My pleasure, there's an inn, just across the street, motel place. You could stay there and I'll let you know when the cars done, just the tires gone?" the mechanic who's name badge read 'Paul' said.

"Yeah we will thanks, and just the tires, of the road in the ditch, they kinda ripped, I'll pay for those to be fixed thanks, see ya round" Dean shook Paul's hand and left the garage.

After checking into the 'Greenside Inn motel and café' the boys had a lunch, beds picked and were clean and showered, now for much needed rest.

"Dean go to sleep if you want man, I'm gonna research that farmhouse, check the local paper, that kinda thing" Sam explained booting up his laptop.

"Nah, I'm fine, it's you that needs the rest dude, you haven't slept in awhile and with the vision today, they do add up and take a toll on you ya know" Dean said, suddenly feeling like the 'father'.

"Who died and made you dad?" Sam blurted and instantly regretted that sentence, it still hurt to talk about John, Sam cursed inwardly and did his best to smile sorely.

"What crawled up your ass and bit you grouchy?" Dean said understanding, when a flash of black caught his eye from the window, and the tow truck revealed the perfect glinting classic car behind, as the mechanic waved him over.

"Sammy, car's here" Dean said tapping Sam and waiting for him to follow as Dean was reunited with his baby.

"Hey boys, just about to fix the tires, a 10 minute job, gimmie 5 and you can be one your way…..mighty fine car I must say" Paul smiled his tobacco stained teeth.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, how much will that be by the way?" Dean said occasionally.

"Just leave a ten, there's not many a time I get the honour to be with a car like with, it's just……"

"Perfect" Dean and Paul said in unison staring dreamingly at the impala.

Sam stood by and watched suppressing the chuckle that tried to escape.

"Ok….caring sharing moment over, Dean we got business to take care of and…very nice to meet you sir" Sam shook Paul's hand.

Paul got to work on the Chevy while Dean and Sam stood outside the garage, gazing at the open view and the vast open desert they could see behind the houses and stores, and the farmhouse, and……wait _farmhouse, from my vision!_

"Dean, that's the house from my…ahem" Sam fake coughed, relying the point.

Dean glanced over and sure enough just where the forest started, behind you could just see the corner of the farmhouse and the barned areas.

"Guess we know where to head then, nice eye Sam" Dean said smacking Sam on the arm lightly.

"Not if its already happened, it's not the best scene to see" Sam winced at the gory image, the man's wide open eyed staring accusingly, with a blood trickle out of his mouth.

"We need to check it out, see what were dealing with. And c'mon we have dealt with gorier stuff" Dean reasoned raising his eyebrows.

A few minutes later had the boys in their car, cruising up to the farmhouse.

If only they knew they would soon face a whole new kind of supernatural.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**OMG OMG whats gonna happen????**

**What will thy face lol…..**

**Hehhe, don't worry, I'll update again Monday night so tomorrow cos its Sunday now, or was anyway, updates soon.**

**Thanks for reading and those who reviewed it means a lot and I'm SOOOO glad you enjoyed mostly lolz.**

**So have fun, we all hate Mondays but hey, morw story woo!**

**(Hears silence)**

**runs away**

**So thanks again, love you all and thanks really xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, soooooo soooo sorry about not updating Monday, and it's an excuse but 100 true. I got one of those 24 hour sickness bugs.**

**Man I hate those, worse feeling in the world, but I had to update cos I love you all so much xxxxxx**

**I own nothing, and this chapter has, WARNING! No spoilers, hurt Sam, and swearing, guess violence as well but only whats on the show.**

**Enjoy and thanks to all the reviews xxxxxxxx I'm so glad you like it, and about the angle where Sam is messed up and dehydrated, sorry for disappointing those guys and thanks for pointing it out, you will get that in the future chapters but thanks a bunch xx**

**And to:**

**Julie: thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, updates coming xxxxx**

**Ok on with chapter 3……**

Previously on Supernatural…

Two brothers…

What they witnessed…

Sent them on a journey…

NOW………

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo SuPeRnAtUrAl xoxoxoxoxx

A few minutes later had the boys in their car, cruising up to the farmhouse.

If only they knew they would soon face a whole new kind of supernatural.

The rumble of the impala's engine cut short as it pulled up outside the 18th century farmhouse and occupying barn, and stables.

"So this is it huh?" Dean asked as he stretched his legs and closed the driver side door, the audible creaky whine an essential to his classic car.

Sam did the same and stood in front of the car with his brother admiring the view, and it did look pretty nice, the wide open space, its history and the old style buildings, except for the blood thirsty ghoul and its killing spree.

"Yeah…." Sam sighed, a little too edgy and nervous than he'd like for a simple look out.

"You ok? Seem kinda uneasy" Dean said side glancing at his baby brother, nothing but worry evident in his eyes.

"I've got this feeling….I dunno what it is, just…..a bad feeling" Sam admitted.

Déjà vu flashed in Dean's head warning signals as he remembered back at the highway with Sam's vision.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_What the hell?" Dean mumbled to himself as he held a gentle yet firm hold on Sam's shoulder._

_Suddenly Sam's eyes snapped open and weary bloodshot orbs stared at Dean._

"_Dean…..we……it's...bad" Sam gasped trying to sit up way too fast for Dean's liking._

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We could leave it, do the research first. Find out what were dealing with…" Dean suggested.

"Nah man, we may as well, I mean were here now, might as well check it out, c'mon Dean" Sam trudged forward leading the way as if he's been at this farm his entire life, a secret knowledge of where everything was.

"Ok whatever" Dean caught up to Sam and followed him to the barn.

At first Dean thought the vision hadn't happened yet, as all was quiet and nothing seemed undisturbed. But when the stench hit him and Sam stood back abruptly after opening the barn doors, he knew they were too late.

Sam turned and moved away from Dean going to stand outside and leant up against the barn wall, pale and laboured breaths.

Dean made sure he was ok before stepping into the crime scene, picking out his EMF detector and checking around the bloody mess for any signs of supernatural behaviour.

Surely enough over the dead man and all the implements jutting out of him, the whirring shriek of the EMF went crazy. After checking all areas of the barn, the equipment, or what was left of it after impaling the farmer, the stable area, but just as he was about to leave and check on Sam, Dean noticed an old chest, pretty dusty in the far corner of the barn.

He walked over, noticed it was locked, _what a surprise? _Kicked the rusty lock, which gave way easily and lifted the stiff lid. What he saw honestly shocked him. There was book after book on demons and poltergeists, spirits and how to kill them, exorcisms and all the herbs you'd need for a summoning ritual. Also crossroad dirt, other arts and inns, sacrificial knives, salt and gasoline.

"What the fuck?" Dean whispered. This was definitely not a normal gig.

After gathering some books and one of the herb selections Dean walked out toward his brother, who didn't look so good.

"Your bad feeling was right Sammy, this is no normal gig, man the stuff I found in there. Check this …"Dean handed Sam the book and herb bag "all kinds of stuff in there, a big old style chest. Whatever the farmer was doing he wanted to keep it hidden" Dean showed Sam the broken lock.

"Why would a usual farmer need to know about spirits, you think maybe he had to get rid of one, that would explain my vision…" Sam thought aloud.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Well then he started saying 'sorry, I did what I had to' then…." Sam remembered_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Possibly, maybe he had a few haunting's needed a cleansing, but then why is this thing back, if he did the ritual it should be gone" Dean relayed.

"No, not necessarily if he's just a regular person, he wouldn't have a clue how to properly expel the spirit, it could come back and it would be pissed as hell" Sam concluded.

"Ok, so we look into the history of the house, the barn, any haunts, we check family of the guy stuff like that" Dean added up and began to walk back to the car.

"You think he had a family, and he's gone now" Sam suddenly said, his face a paled, and looked so much like the 4 year old Dean remembered, the innocence and too young eyes have witnessed.

"No, I think he lived here alone, but we'll check the house ok" Dean said, and he knew Sam would blame himself for this guys death too, why couldn't the damn visions let up, why did Sam who took everything to heart and felt so strongly have to witness the worst, it wasn't fair.

After a quick sweep of the other buildings, which confirmed a 'Mr.Charles Stevenson' had lived on the barn alone for over thirty five years.

Back at the motel, Dean washed up while Sam continued the research.

A steam cloud later, and fresher Dean all shaved and perfect hair, Sam had found some hits.

"There's a few rumours about the barn, some say it's cursed, but that's mostly local gossip, others have said it's where a 'mad man' lived, so supposedly saying our farmer friend was insane. But a news story stood to me, erm… three years ago, Dearly loved wife Mrs.Cacey Stevenson recently passed away in the old family barn, in a brutal accidental death, police had no leads, never investigated, husband not suspected…" Sam read and summed up from the news article.

"So was it a freak accident like today?" Dean asked, trying to avoid remembering the scene.

"Yeah, she fell from a haystack and impaled herself on a metal rod, from a fence pole or something; you think it's her spirit now?" Sam rubbed a hand through his long tangled hair.

"Could be, but that wouldn't explain the chest, or your vision, why he was sorry or why she's out for revenge, wasn't exactly our farmers fault she fell" Dean argued.

"But it's not making any sense…..wait a minute" Sam read further down on the news article "They have a daughter, Melanie, lives not too far from here, we could ask her a few questions" Sam said already grabbing the car keys.

"Ok, there's nothing else to do around here…..whoa what about the body, we can't exactly turn up 'oh by the way your dads dead and we have reason to believe he killed your mother' c'mon dude, and what about the guy, police will blame us" Dean said, thinking for once.

"We'll do an anonymous call and inform the police, they won't shut off the area there's no sign of murder" Sam concluded.

"Ok, what's her address?" Dean grinned. _And is she hot!_

Melanie's house…… 52 miles from the barn….

There was a knock at the door, Melanie stood and went to open the door, and the clear veranda style outer door.

"Yes gentlemen can I help you?" Melanie asked in the cutest voice Dean had ever heard. _Well ok not as cute as the lap dancer in Wyoming but still pretty cute, and WOW hot much!_

"Melanie Stevenson?" Sam asked and after a complaint nod continued. "I'm agent Berwick and this is agent Idiot, may we ask you a few questions on your late mother?" Sam asked, sincere and professional, Dean had never managed to understand how he could do that.

Dean shot his brother a killer glare, and followed the offered open door, and his brother who he was so going to kill later, inside the house.

"Dude, its Idene, not Idiot "Dean loudly whispered, punching Sam on the arm after Melanie disappeared behind the hallway corner.

"No you're an idiot! Drooling all over her porch like that, man I should have slapped you round the back of your head you moron!" Sam seethed and pushed past a furious older brother.

"Well what do you want to know?" Melanie asked after they were seated and tea's at the ready.

"When your mother passed, afterwards did you notice any strange events, maybe electrical shortages, flickering lights, or cold spots, anything out of the ordinary?" Sam asked. He was sure Melanie paled on that comment.

"Erm…no officer, sorry agent why do you ask?" Melanie stuttered.

"Did your father have any problems after her death?, speaking off record here" Dean spoke up.

"Off record, so you won't think I'm crazy" Melanie shyly answered, after Dean nodded. "My dad said he saw my mom everywhere, like around the barn where she died and things started to happen. The cattle would suddenly die heart attacks and such, things were always moved and sometimes we got injured. I remember once my dad cleaning out the barn and I heard him scream, I ran out to see him and…..and" Melanie broke down in tears. "I saw this...this thing stood over him, a knife in its hands, I screamed and it disappeared, but he always said mom came back and did all that stuff, but I swear it wasn't her" Melanie cried.

"So you saw a figure, a spirit maybe over your dad, but it didn't look like your mom?" Dean summed up.

"No way was that thing my mom! It didn't look like her at all"

"Could you be able to tell us if your father had anything to do with erm…spirits, ghosts that kind of thing, or if your barn was haunted:-"

"Now you mention it, after my mom died we always felt the barn was haunted, it got cold on the hottest days in certain parts and before my mom passed, it was fine we had it refurbished and everything restored, it wasn't until after things started to happen" Melanie explained.

The brothers exchanged knowing glances.

"What about your dad, did he try to expel or get rid of your mother's spirit like he said he saw, did he ever find someone to sort the problem?" Dean asked as they stood up.

"No, but he changed, got into these old books, talked about demons and cleansing, I haven't seen him in a long time" Melanie sighed.

"Thank you very much for your time Miss Stevenson, good day" Sam said shaking her hand and leaving the two story country house Melanie owned.

"So, pretty sure it's an angry spirit, probably disturbed it when they did the refurbishments in the barn and the mother got in the way, dad became obsessed got into the books and tried to get rid of it himself. That would explain the situation and your vision Haley Joel" Dean grinned.

"Yeah but it's still just a guess, we don't know for sure what happened" Sam argued opening the passenger door.

"We don't need to know, we have the problem and a solution, angry ghosty goes bye-bye and our job's over, quit worrying dude!" Dean said turning the key in the ignition and the familiar roar of home echoed along the highway back to their motel.

"Yeah we do, the refurbishments disturb bloodthirsty Casper, it' out for revenge, gets the wife, gets the husband still not enough its simple man" Dean repeated.

"That still doesn't explain who the vengeful spirit is, or how they died. We need to know where they're buried or what's tying them here to get rid of it" Sam rasped.

_Man I do not feel so good_

Dean side glanced at his brother worriedly, he didn't sound too good and he didn't look 100.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxox**

**Ok guys thanks again for the amazing reviews thanks a load, and have a nice day.**

**Since I was ill and didn't update yesterday, I've updated a bit more than usual today, ok xxxxxxx thanks for reading and hope you enjoy, that's what I'm here for xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why hellooo again, so soon lol, well I hope you like this chapter too, thanks a lot for reading and have fun with it xxxx**

**As usual I own nothing warnings have been given and I hope you enjoy.**

**Oh and for my other story 'Weakness' Sam is in the dream state and a few of you wanted the story extended, so if you have an idea to what Sam's wish could be….let me know thanks xxxx Seeason 2 spoilers on that story though, be warned xx**

**Fee xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Previously on supernatural..

Two brothers…

What they witnessed…

Sent them on a journey…

NOW…

Dean side glanced at his brother worriedly, he didn't sound too good and he didn't look 100.

SuPeRnAtUrAl

"Ok so when we get back to the motel, I'm ordering in man, starved!" Dean boasted slicing the silence.

"Sure….whatever" Sam panted.

_I wish this heat would let up…its far too hot…_

"Well we could eat a dead shoe, couple greasy pork sandwiches in a dirty ash tray" Dean grinned as Sam paled.

"Don't Dean, not right now…ok?" Sam breathed. All he wanted to do was sleep for a month and get rid of whatever flew down on him.

"Why what's up?..you still queasy from the road?" Dean said, mock and humour gone in flash.

"I don't know, I'm hot, so damn tired…I feel like I'm gonna throw up and my head just doesn't fit right now. It's dizzy and confusing…" Sam leaned further out of the open windows, trying to bring some relief to his fatigued state.

"Sammy?" Dean fearfully asked.

"Another headache...b'fine" Sam slurred and rested on the door.

Dean slowed the car and pulled off in a byway, Sam's form shook as the engine died, but he didn't move.

"Sammy…?" Dean repeated, yep he was SURE something was up with Sam.

Reaching out a shaky hand Dean pulled Sam's shoulder back, Sam slumped in the seat and was turned to face Dean, he was even paler, dark rings under his eyes and a slow trickle of blood pooling from his nose.

"Shit...SAM!" Dean yelled, he shook hard on Sam's shoulders, trying to rouse him to avail.

"Sammy! You wake up right now!" Dean screamed.

A low grunt was heard, then a twitch of fingers, hazel orbs met worried green glassy ones and Sam awoke fully.

"Man you ok, you freaked me out back there…you ok?" Dean asked in a rush, deeply exhaling the stress.

"No…something's up, can…we…motel please" Sam begged, and It broke Dean's heart to hear that broken plea come from Sam.

Dean shifted gear and roared back onto the highway to their motel, and with Dean driving the half hour trip would be halved and quartered.

"Hang on Sammy, we'll make it soon…" Dean whispered and stomped on the accelerator further than he already was.

Sam slurred into unconsciousness and reality, mumbling incoherent words and tossing a little. At first Dean thought it was with the heat making Sam ill, but on second glances it looked more like a vision.

"Ah…argh……." Sam took a quick intake of air and tried to ride through the pain.

"Sammy…is it another vision?" Dean asked, at least then Sam wouldn't be ill, but still the visions were a weakness for Dean. Something only Sam could feel and see, and what Dean could never hunt down or kill.

Dean was rewarded by a pinch to Sam's nose and deep laboured breathing. _Yep definitely a vision then…_

A few ran red signs later and angry flaring stop and crunch of gravel under the tires, the impala skidded to a stop, the driver panicky, the passenger out cold.

"Sammy…help me out here…" Dean mumbled as he half carried half dragged the youngest Winchester to their motel room.

After carefully loading Sam on his bed Dean took a minute to breathe for the first time today, he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair and sighed deeply.

The trickle of blood from Sam's nose had left a dried crimson stain, and dripped onto his clothes. _More clothes ruined…bloods a pain to get out_

Running to the bathroom and wetting a cloth Dean wiped the dried blood away and tried to cool Sam's pale clammy form.

Two hazel slits blinked at him. _Thank god_. "Hey pal…you had me for awhile" Dean grinned, just so honestly happy to see Sam ok, he hadn't been fine since they'd reached the friggin town.

"De…Dean…I know…what we" Sam swallowed the rising bile. "What we have…to do"

"Don't worry about the case man, rest for a bit. These visions take a lot out of you" Dean coaxed.

"No. the spirit…how she died" Sam finally said.

"But aren't visions of the future, how could see the spirit die, this some new power of yours physic wonder?" Dean teased smiling.

"No, I'm connected…to the spirit I think…at the farm I felt something, now I've seen her death. She wants revenge Dean, we need to finish this" Sam said panting through the pain.

"Ok then, how did she pop it?" dean asked intrigued.

"Original farmer killed her for trespassing on his land, then buried her in the corner of the barn…pretty gruesome guy" Sam pulled a face.

"Nice guy huh. So ok that explains everything we didn't know but why are you connected? What makes you think that?" Dean asked, fearing his brother's safety, it could be possession again. _Jeez I hope not, my shoulder still kills!_

"Dunno, just a feeling. I think she's showing me what happened for justice, but he's long dead now, it looked like 18th century. Maybe every other farmer pays, I don't know how were connected but it's like I was with max, I saw in the vision what he did when he killed…feels similar, I can't explain" Sam tried to make Dean understand but the headache and throbbing pain he still felt, and then all this physic 'touchy feely' stuff just complicated things.

Dean gave a forlorn expression. "OK, not getting that, but a 'feeling' I get, so we know the motive, the reason the ghost buried, we salt 'n' burn it and problems over" Dean said feeling proud but the look Sam gave shot his dream down. "What?" Dean said frustrated, like a piece of the puzzle was snatched away and never fully given back.

"It can't be that easy, there's something more to it I know it" Sam wondered aloud.

"Maybe one of Stevenson's ritual exorcisms went wrong or he brought the spirit back or something, if you got mauled by a farmer then one woke you up with faulty spell work you'd be a little more than pissed" Dean mused.

"Bloodthirsty and on a killing spree is a little harsh though, perhaps it's got a grudge with farmers, or anyone who goes into the barn" Sam said, confusing each other more and more.

"Then were safe!" Dean sarcastically answered swinging his hands in the air.

"I'll do some more research, we need to finish this soon, and call the cops about the body Dean…he deserves to rest" Sam said booting up the laptop once again.

"That won't need to be necessary…they got it covered" Dean lifted back the curtains and revealed 2 police cars and a coroner drive through town. "They found him" Dean announced.

"Great our job is a lot easier!" Sam sighed. _We have to hurry this case…she'll kill whoever goes in there!_

1 hour later…………….

With Sam tapping the laptop keys softly and in his own world, Dean flicked the few TV channels he could find, but found nothing of his nature to watch.

"What have you got then geek boy?" Dean grinned beamishly.

"Not much…hang on" Sam typed a few more things and clicked on the mouse. "Ok, Erm…in 1827 a girl by the name charlotte Hoskins disappeared off old oak farms never found but that's definitely the girl Dean. Look at her picture."

Sam showed the brought up webpage and the 10 year old girl, it was hard to believe that innocence had become the violent creature from his vision.

"Yikes, shame we have hunt that bitch down tonight…" Dean said sorrowfully, she was a pretty little thing, and it's a shame her life was cut too short, by a too far gone farmer with an axe.

"She's gonna kill everything, or anyone that gets in her way…its her way of justice Dean remember some spirits only see what they want…we can't go tonight were not planned out" Sam argued, he couldn't get Dean hurt like the last hunt they did, too little research and big headedness gets in the way.

"No prob, don't sweat. You do some more looking up; tonight we salt 'n' burnt the body, get rid of the waste, check EMF tomorrow and be on our way" Dean boasted.

Sam's anger grew. "It's just too simple Dean! There is more to the story I'm sure, I can feel more going on" Sam admitted.

"Well we'll see more when we get there, cops would have cleaned up, it's a small-town I'm guessing the night watch man is off duty permanently" Dean wanted another hunt over, but was rushing ahead going to be costly for them?

"Fine" Sam huffed and continued the research, he had to find a way to fully explain this hunt, he just knew something bad would happen.

Nightfall…..

"Ok Sammy you ready to hunt this thing?" Dean quipped, gathering the supplies and polishing his gun.

"I haven't found anything new…yeah I guess were going in…blind" Sam silently added.

"C'mon then dude, times a wastin" Dean giggled with joy and exited the motel room, leaving Sam and his thoughts, a few moments later the rumble of the impala was heard and Dean's eager shouts for Sam to hurry up.

They drove up the highway and took a dramatic turn on a dirt road to the farmhouse; hopefully it would be easy and sorted soon, pity things never went to plan.

**Well dudes I hoped you all enjoyed that, sorry for the lack of postings, England weather storms, and thunder and lightning ain't so nice to lovely computers, arrghhh the rain never stops lol.**

**Anyway enjoy if you want tell me what you think and the hunt continues next.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again, hope you enjoy this story too, lol and the same stuff it always includes, violence, ooh and I'm honoured to say it has hurt Sam in this chapter, minor hurt Dean.**

**So no spoilers as of yet, erm…and enjoy this chapter too, I thought I'd update twice as I haven't recently and I own nothing etc… yeah depress me more…**

**JULIE: thanks sooooo much Hun for reviewing, even as anonymous its great thanks and hope you enjoy xxx**

**Have fun and read!!!**

Previously on Supernatural…

They drove up the highway and took a dramatic turn on a dirt road to the farmhouse; hopefully it would be easy and sorted soon, pity things never went to plan.

Two brothers…

What they witnessed…

Sent them on a journey…

NOW…

XxSuPeRnAtUrAlxX

They pulled up at the dusty farm, it was still light out, and for night it was pretty warm across the desert.

"You ready Sammy?" Dean said, Sam seemed to be against this idea and he didn't know if it was just moody Sam, or if he hadn't told Dean something and bad things would happen.

"Sure, but if this thing turns south, can we just get out of here and head back tomorrow please I really feel like there's more to this case" Sam sighed with Sad pleading eyes.

"Ok" Dean said slowly, feeling like he missed the plot. He then got out of the car, gathered a shot gun filled with rock salt for them both, gasoline and salt to burn the bones with, also a consecrated iron round just in case things went bad, as Sam had insisted they could.

Five minutes later they were prepped and ready to go in, opening the creaky barn door they aimed their flashlights and scoped the area carefully.

Dean went over to the chest he had found the old books and rituals in, and showed Sam some of the ingredients.

"Wow pretty powerful stuff, and if he didn't know how to use it, that's asking for trouble" Sam whispered.

The dramatic drop in temperature got their attention and Dean quickly asked which corner the girl had been buried in. Sam closed his eyes and tried to re-imagine the vision…_south corner_.

"Over by the hay, hurry it up Dean" Sam insisted, he grabbed a shovel from the near by equipment stand and tossed one to Dean.

"Thanks, you start and I'll keep watch" Dean said, tricking Sam.

"Oh no, you dig first and I'll keep watch, I'm not doing your dirty work!" Sam harshly whispered pointing a finger at Dean.

"Fine, bitch" Dean mocked and began shovelling the soft desert sand.

Sam had an uneasy feeling, slightly more then usual and that was enough to send his hunter skills on high alert and his nerves tingling.

An icy gust of wind ruffled his hair and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Er…Dean…" Sam shyly whispered.

"What!" Came the muffled reply.

"Could you kinda hurry up down there…things are getting attention up here" Sam spoke normally, a hint of sarcasm to his voice, as he spun in all directions to search for the spirit.

"Why?...whats going on Sam?" Dean said, muffled by the dug hole and surrounding dirt.

"Erm….think little charlotte's out to play" Sam said shaking from the cold, even though the night air wasn't even slightly cool.

Dean turned white; he'd left Sam up there with a friggin vengeful spirit. _Well done Dean you IDIOT! _ He listened for any sounds of a struggle, so he dug faster. But when the sound of breaking air and a sudden crash followed by Sam's yelp was heard then silent, Dean scrambled out of the hole.

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed, rising to see the damage.

Sam was looking around for signs of the spirit, then all of a sudden a white glowing mist began to form a figure, then take features, now into that once lovely little girl, its features turned cold and malice filled her cold soulless eyes. She lunged forward, ice fingers biting into Sam's skin. Her breath misting in with Sam's, freezing his lungs making breathing painful and slow. Next thing he felt was the air knocked from his struggling lungs and he was flying through the air, it wasn't so bad…that is until his back connected with the solid barn wall and pain ignited his nerves.

He could hear Dean's scream for his name, but couldn't answer as he was again airborne and crashing against the upper level and the wooden fence surrounding the upstairs.

Wooden planks, hay and dust fell from the second floor, and the sickening feeling in Dean's stomach grew dramatically.

Sam awoke to burning pains in his side and a darkening wet patch around his ribs. _Oh joy, this freakin sucks!_

Sam heard tapping on the wooden beams growing louder from his face down position and saw a dark figure rushing to his side.

Dean ran up the ladder, across the planked floor to find Sam in a heap on the floor under some rubble.

"Shit! SAM!" Dean yelled and bolted over toward him.

"Dean…no way in hell is that a spirit, its…it's too strong" Sam panted.

"Then burning the bones won't do much will it, what the hell could it be?" Dean said, releasing a breath he never knew he was holding.

Dean scooped Sam up, hearing a hiss from his lips, Dean gently held Sam's arm around his neck and hefted Sam's waist to help him balance.

After a slow yet undisturbed journey down the ladder, both boys made it to ground level but it wasn't long before the windows started to frost and the ice breath of the devilish little girl reappeared as a jaggered flickering ghost.

"Dean…get the rock salt" Sam cursed, and side hobbled with Dean backwards to retrieve the salt as the girl approached.

Right before Dean had time to fire the aimed shotgun, she disappeared and all or any knowledge she had been there went with her. "Son of a bitch" Dean breathed.

"She'll show again, we have to hurry" Sam winced. His head throbbed, and he could swear his head was bleeding by the wetness on his face, and warm trickle on his side.

Dean dropped the gun and focussed on getting out of the barn when a cruel tug tore him away from Sam, who lost balance and into the south wall; smashing a window with the force he was thrown and submerging under the hay piles. All was still.

"Shit!" Sam released a pent breath. Misted air filled his vision.

Once again Sam felt like he was flying until, white hot pain and a startled cry was ripped from his throat when he caught the side of a metal crate, his chest cut.

The haystack seemed to flurry, then Dean's handsome, yet now bloody features peeked out under the straw. Dazed and confused from the blow.

"Ah….jeez!" Sam gasped. _I'm not a rag doll, didn't you get the memo? _Sam clutched his chest and side with a body hug and laid still catching his breath for several moments, but felt rather than saw his back colliding with the old wooden chest Dean had found. A cry was torn from his lips and drop of blood from his mouth soundlessly dripped on the floor. Blood filling his mouth.

Dean hazily stood and lunged for his shotgun, he picked aimed and shot directly over Sam's head, resulting in a shrieking cry from the spirit and Sam's slumping body.

Dean ran over to his brother's bloody form. "Sammy…Sam you ok?" Dean worried.

"Took your time" Sam cringed, his voice rasping and sore. He coughed once and noticed the chest knocked over, it's numerous books, ingredients, herbs, rituals and exorcisms notes spread over the floor, one in particular caught his eye.

Sluggishly and wincing, Sam reached and picked up a crumpled sheet of paper, mostly being used the most due to its state. After a quick read of the ritual and order, Sam realized why this hunt made him on edge.

"Dean…we can't kill this thing as easy as we thought…" At Dean's confused glare Sam continued. "This is a like a pagan exorcism, a two part ritual…one expels the spirit from what it's attached to and releases the ghost form, but this makes it stronger…then the second part you kill it and send it back to hell, or to rest for the rest of time" Sam pulled a face of horror, this was going to be a bitch to undo.

"So…that doesn't help us now" Dean said, wiping the blood running from above his right eye.

"Stevenson probably didn't do the second part…so we have a free roaming, unattached killer vengeful super spirit after us…we need to finish the spell" Sam sighed. Things just get worse and worse.

"You're telling me, it just gets more powerful after the first part and he left it…just great" Dean shouted. Wind picked up and again the chill returned.

"Probably why it took a stab at him, he tried to kill it, made it half way…if we don't finish this spell, we'll be stabbed or thrown to death" Sam faintly smiled, behind the fiery pain, and throbbing aches they had a job to do…

"Gimme that inscription…" Dean snatched the sheet and prepped up to read the Latin inscription to seal the spirit to rest forever, the spirit however had other plans…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**OMG oh noooooo more to come tomorrow night thanks guys, and to Julie for the review thanks Hun, I will always try to update when I can.**

**So more again tomorrow night, and hope you enjoyed, not many chapters left, only about 1 or 2 I think, but I always writer other stories and oneshots, so hope you enjoy and have a nice weekend to everyone xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review if you want to, or have you don't have to, just promise me you'll enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks and bye for now xxx**


	6. is it over?

**Hellooooo again my friends lol, I hope you have all had a fairly good weekend, had fun gone out stayed in but had fun and laughed at something xxxx**

**Well I tend to ramble when I'm…nervous…….happy, sad mad angry depressed, well I just like rambling really, and thanks again to everyone who reviews, its one thing when my own head likes this kinda thing, but if I can other people sit back and read and actually not find it terrible the way I write and actually enjoy it, then amen!!!!**

**So on with more story, and I hope you enjoy if there's anything buggin people or if I could make it better for you, lemme know and thanks to everyone who can point out stuff to me, thanks guys xxxx**

**Ok some violence again, language HURT boys, Sam more than Dean, sorry Dean lovers!! And I don't own them sadly…depress me more people.**

**And can I say I'm in love with SFTCOL(AR)S they rock the world I stand in xxxxxxx basically GO LIMP! SAM!!! WOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Previously on Supernatural…**

"Gimme that inscription…" Dean snatched the sheet and prepped up to read the Latin inscription to seal the spirit to rest forever, the spirit however had other plans…

**SuPeRnAtUrAl…**

**Two brothers…**

**What they witnessed…**

**Sent them on a journey…**

**NOW**

"Dean hurry up already!" Sam screamed from his current position of not being a human dartboard as random objects always found their way toward him, supernaturally aided.

"Hold it off a little longer" Dean tried to find the right part of the exorcism, a part that wouldn't make the spirit even stronger and hopefully get rid of it entirely; Sam didn't look like he could keep up the diversion much longer.

"Ah…son of a bitch" Sam cursed as a barrel of old decayed wood pieces decided to explode on him.

"Just a minute…" Dean mumbled and finally found the right paragraph that would send the sucker to hell.

"GOT IT" Dean announced and put his finger to the words so he didn't lose them.

"No its got me!" Sam said dodging a brick in his direction.

"Esorcismo contro Satana e gli angeli ribelli" Dean said, the wind once again picked up and the air grew icily cold.

"Questo esorcismo può essere recitato da tutti i cattolici, anche laici, per scacciare il demonio ed i suoi seguaci. E' tuttavia preferibile che questo rito sia celebrato da una Sacerdote o da chi abbia comunque ricevuto l'Ordine dell'Esorcistato" Dean continued as he rolled out of the way of the incoming planks of timber.

. quickly recovering Dean released in a huff "Si raccomanda di utilizzare questa preghiera dopo essersi confessati e degnamente comunicati, in modo che l'esorcismo abbia efficacia non solo per l'autorità della Chiesa, che lo ha istituito, ma anche per la dignità di colui che lo pronunzia. In quanto rito Sacramentale, esso ha efficacia "ex opere operantis Ecclesiae". Dean said, breathing and taking a momentarily sweep of his situation and quick check on Sam, who was know leaping ever so sluggishly out of the way of fallen stairs.

"I N nomine Patris, et Filii+ et Spiritus Sancti. Amen." Deans last breath, as he finished the incantation and glanced around nervously, after the Imploding white light his eyes took a moment to readjust and still he nervously looked around, sure that it would just reappear any second.

"Is it over…" Sam's small voice squeaked under the fallen barn door, he hefted himself off the floor and limped, more like swayed over to Dean.

"I think so…I hope so, man that was one nasty lil bitch!" Dean teased, and felt now for sure they had gotten rid of the ever lasting spirit.

"I'm glad that over, the sun's nearly up and it feels like I ran a marathon, scuba dived 2000 feet without air, ran from hellhounds and had a fight with Mr.T" Sam said in a monotone. "Can we go" Sam was already limping to the half left barn door, cradling his side with a hurt wrist. _How many injuries is that so far…_

"Sure pal, Dean picked up the left over notes in the knocked chest, and noticed an amulet, a greenish style gem set in the middle and got and silver carvings around the side, some kind of design. He pocketed the jewellery and picked up the last of their stuff, it looked like a tornado had hit this barn after they had left.

"Sammy, get in the back, you can nap while we make it back into town" Dean said, seeing Sam's eyes closed already and leaning on the impala's bonnet.

"Oh man, I need an ice bath…" Sam winced as he touched a sore spot on his head and rubbed his face, feeling the some dried and some wet patches, most likely blood.

"Well you do smell…you'll be sprouting some nasty bruises in the morning kiddo" Dean said, but inwardly cringed at how bad a beaten Sam had taken.

"Thanks" Sam snorted and opened the passenger door. "We got any Advil?" Sam said again, his voice getting weaker.

Now that this job was over Dean wanted to hurry up and get a long good luck at Sam's injuries not to mention his own, since when did he see double vision?

"You okay to drive?" came a nervous question from the passenger seat.

"Sure, got a hard head you know" Dean shook his head and tapped it to state his point, that wasn't such a good idea either as a headache started up again.

"Yeah, full of wood, or air" Sam laughed and leaned back in his seat, after only a few minutes of speedy driving, Sam was in a dreamless sleep.

Until they reached the motel that was.

"Rise an shine sleeping beauty, I need to check your injuries, can't have you as a coma victim and little brother, how annoying would that be" Dean didn't chuckle as coma's still brought a rash of fear over Dean ever since his.

Sam couldn't remember walking into the motel room or laying on his bed but he woke up to the standard motel ceiling and a sunrise through the shabby curtains.

"your so not the lightest person in the world, I'm not dragging you up as well man" Dean teased although he was doing flip flops inside, glad that Sam was awake.

"You carried me?" Sam half groaned.

"No shit Sherlock, did you figure that out all by yourself or did I give it away, damn" Dean said in a mock tone and overdramatically cupped his hands around in face in mock horror.

"You patched me up too?" Sam felt around and noticed several bandages and stitches on his body. "Thanks" He smiled.

"Yeah, you owe me for that too man" Dean grinned, because he would always be there for Sam and no matter what do anything for Sammy.

Dean thought back to patching Sam up, some of his wounds…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dean half carried, half dragged the sleeping, well unconscious form of his baby brother through their hotel room, and placed him on the bed weakly, he was pale and sweaty, so big brother took over and he checked the wounds.

After removing the sleeveless t shirt Sam was wearing, he could see the extent of the bruises and cuts marring his body.

Especially under his chest to the side, a large expanding bruise and mixes of purple, and blues reds and greens formed the impassive circle indicating Sam had at least broken a rib but at least his breathing was fine, so no internal bleeding or sufficient damage was done, he should heal and be fine after that.

Noticing the dried blood over his body and on Sam's face, Dean wet a rag of clothing and wiped the dried blood away, dampening Sam's chest and then his head, now seeing the large red mark over Sam's temple he understood why the kid has passed out.

"Damn concussions!" Dean cursed but kept on cleaning up the bloody mess.

Under Sam's nose, temple, and jaw line were deep gashes that had finally stopped bleeding but needed to be stitched and when he was turned over to check his back, Dean choked back a sob.

The bruising from Sam's ribs continued to a deep reddish purple on his back, about half way covering, and numerous cuts and abrasions scattered once soft pink flesh.

Some of the cuts were near scrapes and mostly bruises with being flung from wall to wall, but some long scratches were butterfly stitched and his sore ribs bandaged all around.

Next Dean checked his wrist as he had been cradling the said arm and noticed MORE bruises and it set in an odd angle, but thankfully it wasn't broke as Dean expertly flexed the limb and bandaged in a tight, thick professional way.

Now Sam had been put back together, Dean glanced over at him through the remaining hours of darkness before the sun rose.

He could see new bruises forming around Sam's face and a slight swelling of his wrist and cheekbone. _He'd be wincing for a while, stupid super spirit!_

Dean thought and tended to his own battle scars.

Nothing much was wrong with Dean, Sam yet again had taken the brunt of her attack and Dean had escaped with a mild knock to the head and hissing when he felt cuts where the glass window scathed him.

All in all not too bad, he finished stitching the deep cut above his right eye wincing and cleaned away their dirty clothes to one of the duffle bags.

He sat in his own bed and laid still for a few moments before exhaustion set in and he fell into a light snooze.

Not 34 and half minutes later he heard a moan, and woke suddenly to Sam gracing the day with his presence.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Dean laughed

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Are you okay?" Sam steadily sat up and tried to breath through his tightly wrapped chest. "I look like a mummy"

"Well you are a girl…" Dean joked, he picked up their laundry duffle bag and his jacket fell out, a stain of blood on the sleeve.

He bet down to pick up the cloth when the amulet he found fell out of the pocket…

Sam watched in fascination and Dean passed him the object saying "I found it in that old chest"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Well that's another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed that, and the final chapter I think, or nearly finale chapter will be done tomorrow night, soi hope you enjoyed, have a fun Monday, it's the worst day of the week but try and have fun, think of the boys in any day dream you get chance to have and drink coffee first thing, hypes you up for later.**

**For me I got GCSE exams, so arrghhhh but this is the only peace I get love everyones elses stories so thought I'd join lol**

**Well thanks for your time and again, I ramble, thanks love you all see you again sooon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks so much guys xxx**

**Oh and the Latin exorcism was found on google sorry if its not legit, my bad and basically it's a Latin payer to get rid of a spirit, poltergeist, asking for help to exorcise the creature, so yeah, lol**


	7. The hunts not always done

**OK ok, I hope you all forgive me, as always real life has been a bitch, sorry children, but with all the exams at my school, jeez for a 15 yr old its bloody stressful lol. Anyway in south Yorkshire, England we have had a LOT of floods, and sadly a 14 yr old boy died in Sheffield, and a man got caught in a grate, and the water rapids grew over him and very sadly he drowned.**

**So this chapter, I want to dedicate it to those who lost their lives in one of south Yorkshires worst floods since the 50's.**

**I'm sorry they had to loose their lives, it's not fair. A life lost especially so young is a life not lived.**

**So if you could join me in a minutes silence, before you read to commentate the people that have suffered and the families who are still suffering today.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A little brighter news, im updating lol but I hope you all like it as before and anything I can make better lemme know, or any tips you think I should include, and if you read but do not review I do not mind at all, just hope you enjoy the story, thank you to those who have stuck with this story, and who have reviewed, it made my day.**

**Thanks everyone, and Julie my anonymous lil reviewer xxxxxxx**

**On with chapter 7 : the hunts not always done**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Previously on supernatural:

"Are you okay?" Sam steadily sat up and tried to breath through his tightly wrapped chest. "I look like a mummy""Well you are a girl…" Dean joked, he picked up their laundry duffle bag and his jacket fell out, a stain of blood on the sleeve.He bet down to pick up the cloth when the amulet he found fell out of the pocket…Sam watched in fascination and Dean passed him the object saying "I found it in that old chest"

Now…….

SuPeRnAtUrAl

"Where, at the barn?" Sam answered groggily, with a hint of accusation.

"Yeah it looked like some kinda pendent, I don't know why I picked it up, the writing on it seems familiar to what that book had in it though" Dean said vaguely.

"Dean! What the hell did you bring it back for!" Sam shouted hysterical.

"What the hells wrong man, calm down" Dean said stressfully.

"No Dean, I can't this pendant, this would have been the link to the spirits body. The hunts not done yet" he said with urged importance.

"What so we just destroyed dust and a barn, but just pissed off the damn spirit more, aww jesus Christ!" Dean spat.

"We have to destroy the pendant" Sam said suddenly a little too shocked.

"What, why?" Dean blurted grabbing his coat.

"She'll follow the link, she's attached Dean and if its here…" the air began to turn to an icy chill that froze the very marrow in their bones.

"Shit" Dean breathed a cloud of white smoke while panic set in.

"Sam try to break it, I'll get the salt" Dean yelled whilst running for his duffel and knowing supply of salt he had.

Sam hastily yet forced had to abruptly stand on shaky feet and try to destroy the gem. Even after 2 boots crashing down on the incredibly strong stone it didn't even crack.

A distant thump had Sam spinning round to find Dean thrown head first into the cheap plaster walls, dust and white plaster debris poofing off him.

"Dean!" Sam called but instantly regretted it as the spirit took its favourite play toy out for a spin again. Sam felt the familiar yet extremely disturbing feeling of weightlessness then a blinding flash of white and pain exploding on his side.

Sat stunned and gasping Dean stood uneasily and ran for the jewel.

He grabbed his .45 and took dead aim for the centre of the pendant, a loud shot rang out but only chipped the side of the stone jewel, a green light flashed then started to dim from the spirits form, and its shriek spoke of the misery they caused.

_Just piss it off more Dean, way to go! _Dean mentally kicked himself, before objects rained don on him, an a quick duck and roll was necessary if he didn't want to be shish kebabbed with scissors.

Sam still lay slumped, his breathing shallow and sweat dripped from his face at the exertion. He wasn't in his full game, not to mention the number she did on him a mere few hours ago, he wasn't up for this yet.

"Sammy use iron!" He heard distantly shout before reality came back with all senses alert, Sam regrettably sat up a bit too fast for his swimming vision and caught the flying crow bar Dean threw.

All he had to do was step forward, just a few more paces and hit the gem to smash it. Except he didn't have the energy to even crawl over there, and it seemed just too far.

Another thump and thus then the crash of a lamp hitting hard ground alerted Sam Dean was still the spirits rag doll, but she wasn't so sweet and innocent in this life.

Encouraging words were being thrown from whenever and wherever Dean landed and could speak without being airborne again.

But eventually Sam found his hidden and only strength and made his way to the necklace laying abandoned on the floor, once part of a life now the only reason the life isn't at rest, it had to be destroyed.

Sam lifted the crow bar high enough and prepared to bring it crashing down with all his strength when the spirit saw what he was planning to do and shrieked the highest screech that Dean had to cover his ears as he dropped from the invisible hold.

Bright light invaded Sam's vision and everything felt like slow motion, he could see Dean mouthing 'Sam' with a troubled look on his face, but only then did Sam notice the third person, she looked so sweet and calm, just like little girls should. Her light pink almost white dress.

Her heavenly figure for such a young girl got instant positive attention and white light pooled all around her like an insane halo gone AWOL.

Her tight ringlets curls hung in two pigtails and bounced as she moved cheerily to Sam, who paused midway in smashing the jewel.

Dean couldn't see the same thing as he desperately had widening eyes on Sam and his slumping form, as if watching something he couldn't see. This in truth had more of a fright for Dean then any vision or visible creature they BOTH could see and fight.

Even with the visions, Dean could help him through the situation and guilt afterwards.

The bright and smiling little girl who stood now right before him didn't even seem to be any relation to the benevolent spirit they were facing.

The girl smiled, but only a small dimpled glance, she flickered and only briefly did Sam see her true form through the disguise. Black bone and rotting meat with devilled eyes and deep dark hatred pouring off her. Then he façade took over again, and the fake sweet child smiled warningly at Sam, who now realized the whole illusion and instantly recoiled from reaching distance. Once the spirit knew Sam didn't believe her impressive tricks, she changed from into the black decaying piece of a child that once was.

Her hatred flung itself at Sam with such force, and all the anger built up over the fear of Sam destroying her existence, twice now caused the adrenaline to ripple and turn to unleashed anger. Even more weapons to use at Sam's vulnerability.

With lightning fast reflexes her knife like fingers grabbed Sam's head as he pushed away, her ghost like hand passed through his head, bringing all the pain and misery she had ever suffered, added to all the anger and envy she had against these two men. Revenge surely was sweeter.

As soon as the spirit latched on it felt all the warmth and life in Sam, his light emanating from his soul. She suddenly felt alive again and reached further into him, feeling more presence.

Even when she disappeared from eyeshot, Sam still felt her bony fingers clutching his brain. He tried to fight the scream but the pain intensified and he felt himself grow weaker, and weaker.

Dean watched Sam jerk back then grab the side of his head and temples and scream like he was being ripped apart. The raw pain in his voice at that moment broke Dean.

That's when he saw the flickering form of the spirit latched onto Sam who was now slowly calming down the but the pained cries just as desperate, he could tell Sam was losing energy and he just hoped he could pull through another attack.

Dean reached the crow bar after Sam hesitantly let go to hold his head and reached high, he brought it down so fast no one would have guessed and smashed the greenish gem with such force the actual spirit shrieked, let go of Sam immediately and burst into a swirl and spiral of green lights and twinkles.

Dean looked worryingly down at Sam, his hand flopped to his side and a pained expression glanced back, panting heavily Dean helped him stand only to fall backwards as Sam's lets gave out and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. Eyes only just open; he smiled and pointed to the amulet.

The gem now smashed and the engraving on the silver now dinted, dean placed the pedant outside their door, applied gasoline and salt, then set the bitch alight and watched in a demented kind of pleasure as all trace of that sadistic spirit burned away for good.

Dean walked back into the room, noticing Sam leant forward cradling his ribs again and some bruises forming around his face, well more than there was.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean grinned, and sat heavily on his own bed, tonight they both took a beating.

"I don't wanna do that again, anytime soon" Sam whispered, his voice still sore from screaming.

"What the hell did the bitch do to ya anyway?" Dean's interest was peaked, but worry had a reason for everything.

"Illusion of the girl she used to be, when I saw through and she found out her fate. I dunno she just came at me, her hands felt like they went through my freaking head. It just hurt so much, then I just felt drained kinda, I dunno what she did, but man I could sleep for a week" Sam said, falling sideward's next to his bed and breathing heavy.

Dean felt a lump form in his throat.

"I know what she did Sammy, you'll be ok after a rest up" Dean lightened.

"What did she do? How come I didn't know?" Sam asked, wide eyes focusing on Dean.

"That's what her kinda spirits do, they latch onto something, like the amulet it was probably hers and part of her life when she was alive so to her she's only latching onto her life the way they see it. And with you we did piss her off majorly dude. Its revenge using your life force to hold onto because you were gonna wipe out her other only source, the amulet" Dean explained then looked sorely at Sam.

"Great, now they try to live off us, and thanks for pissing her off more" Sam said, though his heart wasn't in the comment.

Sam carefully but weakly stood and rolled onto his bed, drifting his eyes shut and inhaling deeply, as Dean laid down and flicked the lamp beside him off, the room went to darkness as exhaustion took over.

A few minutes later Sam asked.

"Dean?" Sam slurred.

"Huh?" Came the muffled reply of inducing sleep.

"Next time, don't pick up random jewellery that could kill us" Sam joked, and Dean knew by the way Sam mannered it he was joking.

"Only if you don't redecorate the walls by freefalling" Dean grinned, one that would have matched his eye's twinkle anytime.

"Deal"

And then there was rymthmitic breathing and a hunt finally over.

The end xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok so I've wrapped up this one and I have to tell you I will be doing another story like this helooo im addicted lol.**

**And I hiope you all had a good read. But sadly it's the end of this story but not for my one-shot now story take on WIAWSNB called "weakness" which will be updated today xxxxxxxxxxx thanks for all the co-operation and support and everyone who reviewed, I thank you with the bottom of my heart. It means a lot and thanks for your time.**

**Have a good life, and enjoy yourselves xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
